New Visitor
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Orihime receives a visit from Gin, while in Heuco Mundo. Will have a continuation in a separate story
1. Part 1

**New Visitor**

_Author's notes:_ was chatting with a friend, about possible canon pairings of Orihime and who I would accept. Through that conversation an idea came to mind on a "behind the scenes", staying true to the fandom (no romantic interlude as what many will do as 'behind the scenes') of **what if** Orihime had a small private moment with Gin, meeting him officially for the first time? Well here is my take on that idea.

* * *

Sitting in her room, in Heuco Mundo, Orihime looked out her window. The window was very high up and looked out at the ever-facing crescent moon in the sky. From the time Ulquiorra forced her to look as though she betrayed her friends and went willingly to Heuco Mundo, it didn't take her long to see his world was in ever lasting night. It had been three days now since she was forced there after being black mailed by Ulquiorra. She was being held prisoner in a world of Hollows, against her will, though she had gone willingly. She had no idea why former Captain Aizen of the Soul Society wanted her, other than for her abnormal powers.

As she watched out the window, since there was nothing to do, the door to her room unlocked, indicating someone was about to enter. Who would it be this time? She had seen the Espada who took her captive most of the time, but there had been a few Arrancars who entered her room, including a female one who helped her dress into the outfit she was now in. She was forced to put it on or else Aizen would send an Arrancar to attack Ichigo.

"My, my," a male voice said. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't place where it came from. "That does look quite remarkable on you."

Not able to ignore the man, who ever he was, since he was someone she never met before, at least not officially, Orihime turned. A gasp escaped her throat on who was standing just inside her door. His narrow eyes were slanted into slits; a mocking grin graced his long narrow face. His short hair framed around his face, giving a full view of his white robes of Heuco Mundo. But that wasn't what drew the gasp out of her. She had seen this man before, in the Soul Society wearing a Soul Reaper's uniform with a white haori over top.

"You remember me, don't you?" he stated as he took another step in the room. "I can never forget a face. You were one of the Ryoka who broke into the Seireitei, trying to rescue Rukia. In fact you were there as a witness to us leaving the Soul Society."

She took a step back. This was the same man she saw used his Zanpakuto to try and kill Rukia but was saved by her own brother and he took the hit instead.

"You…" she breathed. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet a guest?" he mocked. "I only came here to see how you were doing. I apologize for not being in the throne room when Ulquiorra brought you to Lord Aizen and you healed Grimmjow's arm. You're Orihime, aren't you?"

She wanted to snort. He knew that was her name. He was just playing around. Rukia had told her there was one Captain, who fled with Aizen who loved to tease people.

"Gin…" she breathed again, remembering the name Rukia gave her. "Ichimaru…" This was the same man Rukia told her about. He always made Rukia feel uncomfortable and she had a feeling he did it on purpose and now he was standing in front of Orihime, showing proof to what Rukia had said.

"Ah, so you've heard of me, have you?" His grin widened as he took another step in the room. He continued walking until reaching the sofa she was standing near. "Hope you don't mind…" Before giving her a chance to respond, he flopped himself down on the sofa, draping his arm over the back, looking relaxed as if he belonged there.

He was toying with her and she knew it. Not once had she felt his over powering reiatsu but she knew he had strong power. He had to, since he was the former Captain of Squad 3, which meant he too knew Bankai like Ichigo and Renji did. What was his game? He had to be there for something, but the question was what? She had no idea if his company was one to be concerned about or if he was anything like Ulquiorra.

"You look so tense," he remarked, being observant. "I trust you are being well treated while being a guest here?"

"A guest?" she squeaked. "Being locked in a room is considered being a guest?" A gasped slipped from her lips as she clamped a hand to her mouth, regretting her words. "I'm sorry," she quickly added.

"No need to apologize," he said, sounding sincere. "From your perspective, you probably aren't a guest. But you must realize Lord Aizen has some use for you."

She turned her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself. The way he was staring at her was leaving her unsettled. Rukia was right, he did have a cold stare through his slitted eyes.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked suddenly, getting up off the sofa to step near her. Where he was so much taller than her, he had to lean down to bring his face close to her ear.

"I'm going to tell you a secret," he whispered into her ear. "If you were to just hang in there, I'm sure your friends will come try and rescue you." That was no secret. She already knew her friends were in Hueco Mundo but were outside the palace walls of Los Noches.

Feeling his breath so close to her skin, she felt her skin wanting to crawl. Goosebumps appeared all over her arms, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Her legs began to tremble with him being so close to her. She had no idea he had moved from the sofa until feeling his breath against her skin.

"Wh…what… are you… doing here…" she visibly shivered.

His grin widened knowing he just gripped her body in fear. "What if I were to tell you, I'm here to help get free?" he asked. He stood back to his full height.

She swiftly turned to face him, forcing her body up against the wall. She did not want him to be behind her again. "I…ah… you mean that?" she tentatively asked.

"Of course," he taunted. "I think it's fun watching a hopeful look appear on your face."

Her eyes widened as her heart hammered in her chest. Did he… did he just mock her? She gulped. Tears brimmed the surface seeing the true meaning to his words. He was toying with her hopes and dreams.

Seeing she got his joke, he tilted his head to the side. "You don't find that funny?" he asked. "I guess not. But it's always fun seeing reactions of people when they see I'm just kidding."

She was grateful for being against the wall as her legs gave out and she slumped to the floor, onto her knees. "You… you…" more tears surfaced as a trail tracked down her cheeks. "Lied."

Putting a finger to his chin, as if deep in thought, he stepped closer to her again and crouched down to be more at her level.

"Why not I tell you a bedtime story," he suggested, removing his finger.

She gasped once again as fear gripped her heart. What was he going to do now? He already just crushed her feelings. "I'm…I'm not tired…"

"Oh, trust me," he grinned. "You'll like this one. Once there was a knight who wanted to protect someone he cared for deeply." What sort of story was he telling her? "But to protect her, he allowed himself to be used by a great and powerful enemy with the thought that he will find his way back to her somehow. He even found a perfect plan but had to wait awhile to execute it." His grin fell, turning serious. "Any thoughts to what that plan could be, Orihime?" His tone went from all happy sounding to one of solemn.

"What…" she breathed, not sure what he was saying. What sort of story was that?

"I'll let you think about it." His smirk returned as he stood, putting some distance between her and himself. "You know, this is the first time I've really been this close to a human before. I do wish you well."

Orihime wasn't fully paying attention to his words. She was still fully focused on his story… or lack there of. There was something about the story that just didn't seem right. She watched him with large eyes as he made his way to her door, opening it again. Turning back to her, he gave her one more grin.

"Oh and just so you know your friends are getting closer to Los Noches. I predict they will be within these walls within the next two hours and it would appear Rukia and Renji are with them as well."

She gave one more gasp as he stepped out of the door, closing it before a noise was heard, indicating he locked it again.

It would take Orihime some time before she would comprehend Gin's story was actually a representation of himself and someone he wanted to protect. But she couldn't figure out who that was. By the time Aizen left to attack Earth, she was fully able to realize what Gin was talking about. He was planning something against Aizen. He had allowed himself to be used by Aizen.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Summary: What if Orihime learns the truth about Gin wanting to protect Rangiku before the fight for the safety of Karakura Town began?

After the first time of having a visit from that creepy man Rukia had told her about, Orihime couldn't stop thinking about him. Why did he visitor her in the first place and why did he say that story? Both questions were completely foreign for her and she really wanted to find out why. But being trapped in that room, she couldn't get any answers. There wasn't anything for her to do but wait until the next time someone was to visit or try and torture her. Playing the waiting game was tiresome but what more could she do? All she could do was either sit on her sofa and stare out at the forever-dark sky and crescent moon from the window or stand and stare at the dark sky and moon.

Tired of sitting, Orihime stood and made her way once more to the window to stare at the sky, wondering where Ichigo was. She heard the door to her cell open and could sense the power coming from the man who stood at her door. This time she didn't need to turn and wonder who it was, she knew. Gin. He was back. But why this time?

"Again I find you staring out that window," the mocking tones of the former Squad Captain said. "What can be so interesting out there?"

"You would never understand," Orihime whimpered. "There isn't more for me to do here."

"No, I suppose there isn't," he agreed. "This will probably be the last time you see me. Captain Aizen doesn't even know I'm here."

Orihime sighed. "I came here on my free will to protect Ichigo…" she whispered.

Gin could feel her sadness and knew he had to fix that. He knew the moment he saw her the first time in Heuco Mundo, she didn't belong, but now he was going to try and reassure her. He now had to help two women. He frowned.

"Orihime, I'm going to tell you something and I must ask you to keep this to yourself on the matter."

She gasped as his voice sounded different. She swiftly turned to him, copper hair flying around her face. To her surprise she saw his ice blue eyes looking at her with intent and he was not wearing a mocking smile either. "Wh… what do you mean?"

He sighed as he walked towards her, stopping just in front of her. With her being so much shorter than him, she had to crane her neck to look up as he looked down.

"I'm sure you've heard by now the power of Aizen's Zanpakuto?" he asked.

She blinked, heart beating rapidly. "Yo-you mean he has been able to manipulate people for years?"

"That would be it," he nodded. "I too am under his control, however there is something he doesn't know. I can break his control at any time. All one has to do is grab his sword and it's broken."

Her eyes widened. "Why…why are you telling me this?"

One hand lifted up to stroke her cheek. "Your friends are going to try and rescue you and I want you to give them a message from me."

Gin had thought a lot about this since his last visit. At first he wasn't going to let her know on his plan but seeing her so lonely reminded him of Rangiku. The two were close to similar size in breasts and though Rangiku was a blonde and taller, he could see a charm around Orihime. He felt compelled to protect her too.

"I…don't… understand…" Orihime's heart was going so fast she was sure he could hear it. What sort of game was he playing this time?

"Of course you don't," he replied. "I've been under his control to protect Rangiku."

"Rangiku…" she blinked.

He stepped away from her, going over to her sofa to take a seat. Before entering her room, had made sure to make the room sound proof so no one could hear. Aizen was busy watching Ichigo fight his way into Los Noches and Ulquiorra was indisposed for the moment. Gin didn't have much time though. He would be needed in the throne room for Aizen's next plan. Kaname was currently getting things ready for the trip to the World of the Living.

"Yes, Rangiku. Long before you were born, I first met Rangiku when we were kids in the Rukon District. But the way I met her is a disturbing story. At first when I met her, I thought she was sexually assaulted."

"Oh my!" she gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. This she never knew.

"But that actually wasn't the case," he continued. "Aizen, who was Lieutenant at the time, actually took control of a few of his squad members and made them steal some of Rangiku's spiritual power to power his Hyokyoku. I was angry for them doing that as it nearly left her dead. I vowed I would seek vengeance for her and get her power back."

Orihime numbly stepped closer to him, taking a seat on the sofa on the opposite end. "Does Rangiku remember this?" she asked, forcing herself not to stutter.

"She does," he admitted. "But doesn't know who or why. I allowed myself to be suckered into his power on the sole purpose to try and safe her and give her back what was stolen." He turned his gaze towards her, eyes still bared.

"Why… are you… telling me this?" His ice blue eyes were beautiful and it was causing her body to shiver.

"You remind me so much of her," he admitted. "I know she was staying with you before you came here. I miss her."

Gulping, Orihime looked at him. Her heart began to weep for the man before her. She could see he was not happy being where he was. With a mind of its own, Orihime's hand reached out and touched his. She was quite surprised in doing so.

"She misses you too," she said without even thinking.

He gave her a light smile, not a mocking one. "I know she does. I've always kept her a safe distance apart from me though we're old colleagues. I don't wish her to be a part of this. But…"

"You know she will get in the middle," she finished for him. "She has no choice. She's Toshiro's Lieutenant."

"That she is. Orihime, you mustn't tell anyone this. I implore you not to say anything. If this were to get out, everyone will be in more danger."

"But you just said…"

"I want you to give Ichigo a message for me. Do whatever needs to be done to survive and to defeat Aizen at all costs. Even if that means he must kill me, then he must. But I will, of course, try and stop him as that is Aizen's will."

She closed her eyes. "Wait a minute." She stood, removing her hand and began to pace like a caged animal. "You tell me all this only to say to keep it a secret and let Ichigo kill you but yet you say you're under Lord Aizen's control though you talk to me freely like you're not."

"It's something he doesn't know. I can freely think for myself. But when Aizen gives me a command, I can't control my actions. In down time like this, I am free to think. I've often found myself making Aizen think he has 100% control of me when in fact he doesn't. I know I'm under hypnosis, but I can break free of it any time."

She stopped pacing; noting Gin was watching her the whole time. "But you won't because you're wanting to save Rangiku."

"Now you're catching on," he grinned, going back in his normal mocking tones, eyes nearly closing, blocking the sight of his ice blue eyes. "You are as smart as your grades. Now that I've told you the truth, perhaps you can tell me something about yourself, which I will never tell anyone."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Come, come now." He stood walking back over to her. He knew his grin was beginning to frighten her again. "You can't seriously continue to let me think you're as ditzy as many of your friends describe you as. You're quite smart, yet you act so foolish."

Orihime took a step back as he advanced her. She continued to take a step back, feeling slightly nervous once again, until her back hit the wall of her cell.

"It would seem you have nowhere to go now," he teased. "It's only fair if you tell me a dark secret as I've told you mine."

"Well I…" she tried, trying to think but his proximity was making her go weak in the knees.

"Don't be shy now Orihime. What's your secret?"

She lowered her head in defeat. "I pretend."

"You pretend?" His head backed up in surprise. "So all this time you acting like ditz is really all an act? Why?"

"My brother." Tears reached the surface and slid down her cheek. "Since he was killed in a car accident three years ago, I've felt the need to not reveal things about me."

Seeing the tears, did not sit well for him. Gin lifted a hand to her chin, pushing it up so he could look at her in the eyes. Once again his ice blue eyes were showing. "Why hide?"

"The last things I ever said to him while he was alive were in anger," she admitted. "I don't want to feel that way again."

"So you hide yourself because of what you said to him and never got the chance to take those words back? Guess that explains why you're so smart as you are but then around your friends you don't act it. I shall make you a promise right here and right now."

She gasped, tears stopped. "W…what…"

"I will make sure you get home safely to your friends."

"You can't do that!" she blurted. "I mean… you're here working for him. You're…"

He lifted a lone finger to her lips. "Even if I die, Ichigo will make sure Aizen is defeated. I know he can do it. There are a few things I know about him that you don't and I cannot tell you what they are. But what I can tell you, if I can't stop Aizen, Ichigo can."

Removing his finger, he stepped away from her, again putting on the mocking grin. "Until then, bye for now. Enjoy these precious moments of quietness, it won't last." With that he made his way to the door, leaving the room just in time for two of Aizen's Arrancar jealous women to enter only to torture Orihime until Grimmjow arrived saving her life and making her go with him to meet Ichigo.


End file.
